


The white dress

by va_di_pa



Series: Das weiße Kleid [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: A 'poem' about grief and being alone.
Series: Das weiße Kleid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663486





	The white dress

A white dress in the dark night.

Illuminated by the moon in its full glory.

Hangs fluttering above in the whispering wind.  
The silk rustles like a playing child.

Footsteps approach in the dry leaves.  
A sob sounds everything is deaf.

Small is the hand that reaches up.  
As a shadow it hides behind the tree.

She grasps the dress, everything is cold.  
It flutters to the ground, she sobs.

Tender knees touch the ground.  
All hopes of her are ruined.

Thin fingers stroke the fabric.  
Her tears fall, drip, drip, drip

Her soft heart breaks.  
Blood and tears mingle.

Brown curls frame the pale face.  
Her lips tremble under a heavy weight.

She rises with stooped shoulders.  
She walks away, leaving the dress behind her.

Trapped in tears and sadness.  
She goes and climbs a wall.

Tiny toes protrude over the icy edge.  
Dead eyes peer into the deep, she is unknown.

One last step, one last breath.  
She falls from the moment the wind carried her.


End file.
